


You Never Walk Alone

by MarkedMage



Series: The Moon and All Her Stars [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage
Summary: "To me, you're my world, but to the world, I wanted you to be seen as you are, my equal."Zutara Week, day two: Counterpart
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Moon and All Her Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827331
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	You Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Week, Day two: Counterpart. 
> 
> I went into full blown PANIC mode when uploading this draft because I accidentally hit post rather than preview. So yeah, enjoy the fic that gave yours truly a massive heart attack. Enjoy!

_Counterpart (noun): a person holding a position that corresponds to that of another person in another place; an equivalent._

~0~

Mornings are Katara's favorite part of the day. Not necessarily because of the early start, or the sun in her eyes, but rather for the tease of soft skin against hers, a tangle of legs under the sheets, a hand cupping her cheek, and the gentle brush of lips against hers. Mornings are her favorite, because she can wake up in the arms of her favorite person in the world, tangled up in his love, and she gets to do this every day, for the rest of her life.

Zuko's lips brush her temple. "Morning, love," he breaths, his wiry arms wrapping around her shoulders. She smiles, murmuring as he peppers her skin in kisses, arching her body so it's pressed firmly against his. The warmth of his skin is delicious against hers, and he grins into her shoulder, his marbled, scarred arms tightening around her, keeping her pressed close against him.

"Zuko," she mumbles, rolling over so she can face him. His face is wreathed in sunlight, and she smiles, reaching up a hand to cup his scarred cheek. He caresses her hand with a tenderness he reserves just for her, turning to place a kiss on her palm.

"I can never get over this," he whispers, eyes roving over her form tangled in the red silk. "You, here in the Fire Nation, sleeping in my bed. It's just something so surreal."

She smiles, pulling him close. His hair, now grown out well past his shoulder, falls over them in a glossy waterfall, and she tangles her fingers in the raven strands as he buries his face in her neck. A fleeting brush of his lips against the pulse at her throat, and she murmurs, feeling heat pooling in her gut and swirling in her heart, and arches against him further.

"Thirteen years," she breathes, and his arms tighten around her. "And it still feels like yesterday that we somehow saved the world."

He chuckles. "Let's be honest," he says, twirling his fingers through her hair. "It was you and Aang who saved the world. I barely did anything."

She frowns, sitting up. "Hey," she says, and he rolls onto his back, squinting up at her. Thirteen years, and not once has time dulled the fluttering of her heart, the warmth of her love, the stout devotion she has for him. She looks at the scar on his chest, faded with time, the way his hair stretches across the mattress like little rivers, and wonders how she managed to win his heart. He's still her boy of fire, no matter what time has done to them.

"You saved me from Azula," she informs him, clambering out of bed. She stretches in the morning light, feeling his burning gaze on her bare skin. "And you helped settle all the Fire Nation soldiers, pulled them out of the occupied Earth Kingdom territories. You made the trade agreements, you signed the peace treaties. And for the record, Sokka and Suki and Toph had just as much a part in saving the world as me and Aang did. Don't discredit yourself, Zuko."

He sighs, and rolls out of bed, reaching for his robe slung haphazardly over his nightstand. She looks over her shoulder, watching as he ties it loosely over his bare form, before wandering over to her. She accepts the warmth of him, lacing their fingers together and holding them over her bare stomach. He closes his eyes and rests his chin in the crook of her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her skin.

"I know," he murmurs. "Just, you know, it's hard. I just spent so much of my life being treated like I was worthless, I tend to self deprecate. You know me."

She smiles, and squeezes his hands. "Well, that's why you have me," she says, turning in his arms. She loops her hands around his neck, twining her fingers through his hair, and watches his eyes darken. "It's my job to make sure you know your worth."

He grins. "And here I thought you were just using me for my body."

She laughs, but lets her eyes wander down the slope of his neck, the sliver of chest exposed from the robe, and drops her hands, untying the loose knot around his waist. "Well," she says, biting her lip as his body is revealed to her. "It _is_ a very nice body."

He groans, but his hands tighten on her hips and his eyes grow heavy with heat. "Spirits, you're insatiable."

She grins and drags him back to the bed. "You're the one who married me."

"Under duress, perhaps."

"Hey!" She protests, smacking him gently on the chest. He grunts in protest, but then his eyes gleam, and he _drops_ his full weight on top of her, making the breath leave her body with a resounding _oof!_

"Alright," she croaks, tapping his shoulder. "I consent. I married you because I love you. Now please get off."

His eyes twinkle, and he noses along her jaw. "Do you mean it?"

"Sure," she supplies. "Give me another few minutes, and access to oxygen, and I'll really show you."

He laughs, and rolls off her. She makes a big show of gasping for breath, and he grins, pulling her in close.

"Alright, Firelady Katara," he whispers, kissing her cheek. He nuzzles the side of her throat, lips teasingly brushing at her skin, and his hand traces it's way down her body, slow and torturous, a tantalizing promise of what's to come. Heat flares from his touch, and she gasps. "Show me your worst.”

And, well, Katara’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

Once they’ve finally managed to extricate themselves from the bed, fully dressed, Katara puts the finishing touches on their morning routine. She takes the golden band that Toph had helped her design, carved with the emblem of her people surrounded by the sinuous bodies of fire dragons, and places it around Zuko’s throat, shifting his hair off the back of his neck so she can clasp it together.

It had been Zuko’s idea. He gave her the crescent moon adorning her topknot, it was only fair he got something in return. A play on the Northern Water Tribe’s betrothal necklaces, or so he said, but it seemed right. Katara had a necklace of her own, but Zuko’s throat? Free real estate.

(But it works. Now Katara has a matched set, a mirror image of her own adorning her husband's throat. A perfect counterpart to her own.)

“What’s on your schedule for today?” Zuko asks, turning around, eyes glinting. Katara’s throat goes dry at the golden choker hugging his throat, a symbol to show the world that he belongs to her. 

She shrugs, fixing the crown in her hair. “I think I have the noblewomen feast to prepare for, but other than that, I’m pretty free. You?”

He sighs. “A few council meetings, then I have to oversee the budget for the army.”

“Don’t forget the peace summit renewal.”

He groans. “Oh spirits, don't remind me. I had to promise Toph fifty barrels of firewhiskey so that she’d be on her best behavior for this one. The west wing is still under renovation thanks to her.”

Katara laughs. “To be fair,” she says, a gleam in her eyes as she makes her way towards the door. “It was in a desperate need of a paint job anyway.”

His resounding groan follows her out of the room, and she giggles in spite of herself, meeting her handmaids in the hall. They make no comment, and she furiously tries to compose herself for the rest of the day.

Her fingers fall to her necklace, caressing the red suede band that holds up her mother’s pendant. _Thirteen years_ , she muses, eyes softening. _And he still takes my breath away._

~0~

Suki is heavy with child, her eyes tired and her body weary. But Katara can see the fondness in her eyes when Sokka caresses her belly, and her heart swells with love for her brother’s family. She wanders over, thankful the meeting hasn’t started.

“Suki,” she greets, and the Kyoshi Warrior looks up, the lines around her eyes softening when she spies Katara. Sokka bounces up, eyes bright and wolf-tail swishing, and pulls Katara into a hug.

“There she is,” Sokka says, ruffling her hair. “There’s my lil waterbending pain in the ass!”

She snorts and flicks her hand, splashing a little puddle of water in his face, and smoothes out her hair. Sokka sputters and gasps, but she rolls her eyes and turns to Suki.

“I really don’t see how you find his flair for the dramatics attractive,” she says, giving Suki a hug. “But at least I got you in the process, so I can live with that. How are you?”

She ignores Sokka’s complaints behind her, and Suki grins. “Well, you know,” she says, looking at Sokka affectionately. “Someone’s gotta take care of him. And no one’s better for the job than me.”

Katara laughs. She loves Suki. She doesn’t know how the girl manages to put up with her brother at all, but she loves her with all her heart. And the little life blooming in her belly. Katara places her hands on Suki’s stomach and smiles. “How’s this little one doing today?”

Suki smiles, and clasps her hands to her stomach. “She’s good,” she murmurs. "She's strong, like her father."

"And mother," Katara reminds her. "There's no one stronger than her brave warrior mother. Unless it's Toph, but that's just because she's the devil in disguise and is in a class of her own."

Suki laughs. Behind Katara, she hears a cough, and turns, finding none other than the she-demon herself, looking mighty pleased, and a sheepish Aang on her arm.

"Let me babysit," Toph says, striding forward and plopping down next to Suki. She leans forward, grinning lowly. "I can teach her everything I know."

Suki raises an eyebrow. "That's exactly what we need," she says dryly. "Two Tophs in the world, one with Sokka's clumsiness to boot."

Sokka groans, and Toph grins wickedly. "I always knew you were the most sensible one in the group."

Katara feels a light tap on her shoulder, and looks up, meeting Aang's soft gaze. "Hey," he whispers, sitting down next to her. "How are you?"

She smiles, and takes his hand. "Good," she says. "I've been so good."

His eyes lower to the red suede on her neck. "You look it," he whispers.

She leans in, kissing him softly on the cheek, feeling the lightest brush of his stubble on her lips. Her breakup with Aang was inevitable- their souls were too similar, too conflicting. He needed less of a mother and more of a partner, and Katara needed someone who could balance out her fiery passion. It was all about balance- not just about the Avatar and the preservation of the world, but balance in their own lives, and finding the perfect person to match. With her, she found balance in Zuko, and it looked like Aang finally found that harmony, in Toph.

"How are you and Toph?" she asks, gesturing to where the earthbender in question now has her unfortunate brother in a headlock. Sokka is complaining, wriggling and struggling to no avail, and Suki is smiling, holding her belly and laughing at her husband's predicament. Such an easy comeraderie, built on a foundation of trust and friendship, of spilt blood in order to save the world.

Aang's eyes soften, and he gazes at Toph with a fondness in his eyes she hasn't seen for a long time. It's the same fondness he used to hold for her (yet so different), and it's the same fondness she holds in her heart for Zuko. It's the look you get when you've found the person who understands every facet of your being and loves you all the more for it, the person who is your complete other half.

"We're good," he mumbles. "She makes me happy. It's weird, we've known each other our entire lives, and somehow it took me this long to realize that she's the perfect person for me. Like she's my perfect equivalent."

She takes his hand, squeezing softly. "It took me a long time to realize that Zuko was my better half too, Aang," she tells him. "We find love when it chooses us, not when we think we're ready. You found Toph, in due time, just as I found Zuko." She leans in, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, and breathes in the fresh mountain air that clings to his robes. "You will always hold a place in my heart, Aang. But yours belongs to Toph's, not mine. It was never truly mine."

He nods, squeezing her hand, and steps back. He smiles, and his eyes are glimmering with ghosts of the past, but the smile kissing his lips is genuine, sincere. "Best friends," he whispers, and she smiles.

Zuko makes his way into the throne room, and Katara spares Aang an apologetic glance before getting up, making her way to her husband's side. He smiles at her when she fits herself in on his arm, and then makes their way up the dais, settling down on the cushions. Zuko clears his throat, and everyone settles in the room.

The peace treaty renewal is long and tedious, but so far, no one complains. Aang claims all the lands surrounding the air temples with ease, and Toph is by his side, looking equal parts the imperious noblewoman and intimidating earthbender. The Water Tribes increase the taxes on any hunts in their waters due to the short supply of tiger seal, which yields only a few complaints, but Katara is glad. Her people have suffered enough.

She meets her match in the form of Minister Bao of Daifu, on the eastern coast of the Fire Nation. He argues against the taxes, and Katara can see the veins bulging in Sokka's neck as he tries to reason with the old noble.

"We can't pay those taxes," Bao argues, and Katara can see the tick in her brother's forehead. "Can't you just, I don't know, find more tiger-seal?"

If Toph didn't put a restraining hand on Sokka's thigh, her brother might have just started the second war, for killing Bao. Not that he didn't deserve it, he most certainly does, but Katara knows better than to invite violence in this hall. Enough blood has been shed to last a lifetime.

Zuko glances at her. "Do you want to take this, or should I?" He murmurs. She frowns, her blood boiling as the Minister demands that the waters surrounding the tribelands be free to all. Her people have owned those waters for seven generations, and hunted it for longer. Those waters are Katara's blood.

"I got this," she says, and Zuko nods, raising a hand. The flames surrounding them lower, and everyone turns to the dais. Katara clears her throat and stands, making sure her eyes are locked on Minister Bao's before she speaks.

"Minister Bao," she says, in a clear, steady voice. "While I understand your concerns, the Southern Water Tribe has hunted those waters for over ten generations. We know those waters, and we know the creatures that live there. The waters of the South Pole are rich in nutrients that many animals flock to, but there needs to be a balance between the hunt and the prey. Overfishing would damage the delicate ecosystem of the ocean, and we cannot allow that."

Sokka echoes her concern. "We've been fishing those waters for generations," he tells the minister. His fists are clenched, eyes burning with anger, but his tone is even, ever so the regal chief he's turning into. Hakoda would be proud. "Please listen to what Ambassador Katara is saying. The Southern Water Tribe is not trying to con you out of anymore money or withhold food from you, but please trust us to do what we know is best for the waters surrounding our home. This season has been scarce, especially since the heatwave has deprived us of a lot of the native plants that tiger seals feed on, which has caused them to dive to deeper, less humid eaters." 

Aang straightens his shoulders, gives a little cough to clear his throat. "I agree with Firelady Katara and Master Sokka," he says, in his most formal, regal voice. His shoulders are pushed back, chin held high, and there's a glint in his grey eyes that Katara hasn't seen in a while. "You must pay your taxes, Minister Bao. The Southern Water Tribe did much for the people of the Fire Nation, especially Masters Katara and Sokka themselves. If they say that the lack of tiger seal means paying a bit more in taxes, then so be it. Your city is weathly, Minister Bao. Surely you can spare a few hundred silver this year?"

Minister Bao's face turns red. "You're just saying that because you favor the South Pole!"

Sokka snarls, and Aang jumps up. "That's not what we're trying to say!"

Katara raises her hand. "It certainly is not. But while we're on the subject, let me quell Minister Bao's worries." She straightens her shoulders and glares towards the Minister's direction. "It is true that I love my tribe with all my heart, and I will continue looking out for them, as it is my right to do so. But I am also your Firelady, and you will treat me with the respect that I am due. And as your Firelady, but also as one of the heroes of the war, it is my duty to make sure we keep the balance of the world, whether that's preventing another war from breaking out, or preserving the fragile habitat of the Southern Water Tribe's waters. Do I make myself _clear_?"

Bao frowns. "What would you know about _duty_ , Water Tribe peasant?"

Katara feels her blood explode with fury, and sees Sokka and Toph roar to their feet. But it is her husband that takes the spotlight. He's up in a flash, brilliant flames sprouting from his fingertips, and he _vaults_ himself off the dais, landing lightly in front of Bao. His eyes burn, and Katara slowly makes her way down from the throne.

"Minister Bao," Zuko snarls. Katara sidesteps the scene slowly, making her way over to Toph and Suki, the latter reaching out a hand and grasping hers firmly. Toph stomps her foot, and a boulder the size of Sokka's head rises from the ground. But Katara can't focus on that, she can only stare at her husband, who is burning with rage, fury alight in his eyes. He's not her boy of fire in this moment. No, this is Firelord Zuko, burning with all the anger and glory that rivals the sun, but Katara is not scared of his rage. No, because he burns for her. This fire of his, fire that could scorch her skin and burn this palace down, burns for her honor, and she loves him even more so for protecting her and her family.

"By dishonoring Katara, my equal, my _wife_ , you have thus dishonored me, but more importantly, you have dishonored yourself. How dare you speak to the Firelady in that manner. Master Katara has dedicated her life to righting the wrongs of this nation, and yet you look down on her as if she is beneath you." Zuko snarls, and there's flames on his lips. "Daifu will pay double the taxes to the Southern Water Tribe for this inexcusable behavior. I want you dismissed. You are hereby terminated from your position. You are to leave immediately. And if I ever find you on the palace grounds again, I'll let Master Katara show you what true dishonor looks like." His eyes narrow. "Guards," he calls out, and two come running up. Minister Bao is gaping at him, but Zuko snaps his fingers and pays him no mind. "Take him away." 

Bao is dragged from the throne room, red-faced and seething. Once he's gone, the room is deathly still, and Katara cautiously steps forward, placing a hesitant hand on her husband's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asks gruffly, not meeting her eyes. She frowns, and pulls on his arm, making him huff but ultimately, meets her gaze.

"You know I could've handled that by myself, right?"

Toph snorts. "You're married to a hothead, Sugar Queen," she points out dryly. "He feels better once he flames away."

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, and Aang sighs. "I know," Zuko says. "I just couldn't stand how he talked to you."

His shoulders drop, and he looks at her, guilt pooling in his golden eyes. "It's not that I don't think you can handle it, Katara. Spirits above, you could level this entire palace if you wanted to. But I just hate it when people of my Nation still speak to you as if you're some kind of..."

"Peasant?" Sokka cuts in, and Zuko looks at him. "Water Tribe scum? Garbage? Yeah, we've heard it before."

Katara shrugs. "Some of the people will never be okay with the fact that you married outside of the Fire Nation," she says, and Zuko clenches his jaw. "And I'm fine with that. We can't please everybody."

Zuko frowns, and Katara itches to run her fingers through his hair, caress the gold band around his throat and kiss his cheek, remind him how much she loves him and soothe the anger simmering in his heart. "Have the other ministers treated you like this?"

She shrugs. "Minister Ling is fine," she murmurs. "Fu is alright, not as vocal about his displeasure as Bao was. For the most part, it's mostly the noblemen who lost a lot of money to the war and the noblewomen who are jealous that they're not the Firelady instead."

The frown marring Zuko's face reminds Katara of a stormy day, bringing dark clouds to his eyes and darkening the mood. "We can't do anything about the noble folk," Katara says quickly, and Sokka nods in assent. "They're too valuable to the crown, too valuable to the balance of this country. And it's really fine. I really don't need to prove myself to a bunch of washed up noblemen anyway, Zuko. Please don't worry."

He sighs. "I just want my people to accept you." She can tell it's not what he wants to say- she's always been able to read exactly what's on Zuko's mind, and what he wants to say would fill scrolls and scrolls about how much she deserves the world's respect. She knows he wants to say it, but understands he doesn't know how. The love and respect he carries for her warms her heart, and she lays a gentle hand on his wrist.

" _Our_ people," she corrects, and he grins faintly. "They became my people the minute I married you, just as the Southern Water Tribe became yours."

Sokka grins. "Welcome to the family, lil Zuko!"

That makes everyone laugh, although Zuko does look a bit chagrined. "Sokka," he begins, but Katara can see the tension drain from his eyes. "It's been ten years since Katara and I married. You don't need to say that anymore. And I'm taller than you!"

They fall back into the easy banter of days gone by, but judging from the dark look in Zuko's eyes, Bao's words still lay heavy on his soul.

~0~

Katara brings it up again at dinner. "So," she says, taking a sip of ice wine and glancing sideways at Zuko. "Do you want to tell me what that was really all about?"

He sighs, setting down his chopsticks, and glaring pointedly at his empty glass. A servant runs up, meekly filling it, before hurrying away to where Toph is bellowing for more. Katara watches Toph, sees the way Aang places a steady hand on the earthbender's shoulders, the gentle smile touching his lips, and her heart swells with love for them. It took a long time, a failed relationship and another revolution around the sun, but Katara is happy to see him so at ease with Toph. They balance each other out quite nicely, Aang's easiness and energy meshing well with Toph's stubborn and more grounded nature.

(Like her and Zuko.)

"It just hurts to see our people still treating you like an outsider even after ten years of marriage," Zuko finally confesses, and she turns, once more, to look at her husband. "You've been here for so long, and this nation is your home. You're my best friend, my other half, and yet some of these nobles still act like they're above you. No one is. Least of all me."

Her eyes soften, and she reaches for his hand. "Zuko," she whispers. "Look at me."

He does, and she smiles warmly, leaning in and kissing him. His lips are soft against hers, his hand automatically comes up to cup her cheek, and she smiles against his lips. _Thirteen years,_ she thinks. _And nothing's changed._ "I don't care what anyone else thinks," she says. "Not when I get to hold your hand every day and kiss you goodnight. Nothing else matters."

He smiles, faint. "Not even the status of the southern seas?"

She laughs. "Okay, you and the ocean matters. Two things."

"And the Fire Nation citizens? And Sokka and Suki's child? What about Aang? And Toph-"

"Okay, okay!" Katara laughs, shoving Zuko's shoulder. He grins, mood uplifted, and Katara playfully leans into him. "You know what I mean."

He squeezes her fingers. "Do I?"

She groans. "Zuko," she says fondly. "I'm always going to care about Sokka, and Suki, and Toph and Aang. I care about the fate of the world, and the Southern Water Tribe, _and_ the Fire Nation. They're my people." She brings their intertwined fingers up to her lips, and she kisses his knuckles. "But you're my person."

His eyes grow fond. "I love you," he breathes, leaning in.

She smiles, lifting her head to meet his kiss. "I know," she whispers back. She doesn't say it back, because she doesn't need to. 

He smiles, and turns back to his food, and from the looseness in his shoulders and the bright light in his eyes, the tension has bled from him. But as Katara sits there, surrounded by the people she loves, she can't help the little shred of doubt worming it's way into her thoughts, settling within her soul like a shadow.

She doesn't care what others think about her. It's one of the first lessons she learned as a bender, the sole waterbender of the tribe. She learned to ignore the stares, the whispers, promising that she's brought another curse to her village. In the Fire Nation, ignoring the pretty noblewomen as they taunted her over their jealousy. But she can't deny that if Zuko loses the support of the ministers, he could lose the country. She may not care about the ministers, but she does care about Zuko.

She looks over at Suki and Sokka, sitting off to the side. Suki sits, propped up by Sokka, and he offers her different morsels from his place. Katara's gaze is fond as she watches her brother and his wife, and wishes she had it as easy as they do.

A girl from the Earth Kingdom marrying the future Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. It hadn't come as a shock to anyone in the South Pole, and the elders had accepted Suki warmly, even more so once she became pregnant with their first child.

Katara sighs, and leans into Zuko. He doesn't say anything, but accepts her weight easily, shifting to accommodate her, and looks at Suki, noting the loving way Suki's hands rest on her belly, the protective way Sokka's do the same. A child, she thinks, is a precious and beautiful thing. A perfect union of two countries, forever United, not by blood but by love.

~0~

"If air and earth are counterparts, does that mean so are fire and water?" Zuko muses, tracing his fingers along the ridges of Katara's spine. 

Katara frowns and rolls over, blinking sleepily up at her husband. "What are you talking about? You mean our bending?"

Zuko shrugs, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Uncle once told me that in order to understand others, you need to draw wisdom from the four nations, and the other elements, to become whole. And I was just thinking, if air and earth are elemental opposites, then they also balance each other out, right? Air is flighty and whimsical, and airbenders are always trying to fly higher than the clouds. Earthbenders are rigid and stable, preferring to stay rooted on the ground. Those elements balance each other out perfectly."

Katara blinks. "And you think water and fire are the same."

Zuko shrugs. "It makes sense, doesn't it? I'm temperamental and prone to anger, and fire, although life-giving, is also destructive. You, on the other hand, are a healer and a nurturer. You calm me down and put out my fires."

"Need I remind you that I helped topple the Northern misogyny and threatened to kill you if you betrayed me again, right?"

He chuckles and tucks her into his chest. "Yes, but you're also a peacemaker. You may be able to raise storms, but you are also the same person that can extinguish a fire. And I love you all the more for it."

She's quiet for a moment, and watches the flickering flames in the fireplace, illuminating their room. "So we're opposites?" She murmurs, placing a kiss on Zuko's scar. He cards his fingers through her hair, and she feels his chest vibrate when he hums in agreement.

"Opposites, but equals," he says, rolling over to face her. "Partners."

She smiles, pulling him down to kiss her. He pulls the sheets away from her body, fingers greedily for the bare flesh of her thigh, and she sighs, running her hands over his skin. "Candles," she murmurs, and he understands, flicking his hand to extinguish the flames. The room turns black, and Katara surrenders herself to Zuko's warm embrace, kissing him softly as he winds his body around hers.

"Partners," she murmurs, body arching as he moves against her. "Always."

~0~

She's taking tea with Suki in the gardens a week later, when she gets the question. "So," Suki says, leaning back against the cherry tree. "When do you and Zuko plan on having one of your own?" She gestures to her rounded belly.

Katara blanches. "Oh, well," she starts, setting her cup down. She blushes, thinking of the last few nights, where Zuko had kept her awake, tangled in the sheets with her until dawn was kissing the horizon. "I'm not sure. We're not exactly on a schedule or anything."

Suki laughs, rubbing at her stomach. "True," she says. She looks down at her belly, eyes growing soft, and smiles, her lips soft and pleasant. "You guys do have all the time in the world."

Katara hums. "What's it like?" She asks, gesturing to Suki's stomach. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I haven't seen my feet in months," she says, deadpan, and Katara laughs. "But in all honesty," Suki continues, and her eyes are filled with love as she looks down at her belly. "I haven't even met this child yet, and there's not a thing in the world that I wouldn't do for it. That's just love, I guess."

She looks up at Katara, and smiles, reaching out a hand. "Your brother is going to be the best father," she says. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner in life to help me raise this baby. You should see him, Katara. He built us a new house, right in the center of the village, next to your father's and Gran-Gran's. It has a beautiful nursery, and he even carved the baby a new rattle."

Katara smiles. "He's always been a child at heart," she responds. "But I'm glad he's treating you right."

Suki laughs, sipping her tea. "He's always treated me right. Your brother is a mess, and an absolute idiot at times, but he's the one I love." Her eyes soften, and she sighs, touching her stomach reverently. "He's always going to treat me well, and I know he's going to love this baby as much as he loves me, maybe more so."

Katara smiles, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. "He better," she chokes, wiping at her face. "I'll beat him to death if he doesn't."

Suki laughs. "It's something I've always wanted," she confesses, and she stares off into the water. "Just someone to be there with me, not just to be someone's arm candy, or dominate another person. Just someone who completes me, my equivalent." She turns soft eyes onto Katara. "And I found all of that, in your brother."

Katara smiles. "I'm happy for you, Suki," she tells the Kyoshi warrior. "Sokka's always been a pain, but he's so happy when he's with you. You're right, he completes you, but you also complete him. He was a masognistic idiot before he met you, but look at him now. I hear he's making progress on pushing women's rights in the north."

Suki laughs. "Oh spirits, you're right about that," she chuckles. "Chief Arnook sent me a letter the other day, begging me to get a grip on my husband for 'fear of the sparrowhawks' lives'. Apparently Sokka has been sending so many petitions their messenger birds can't keep up with the constant flow of letters."

Katara laughs. "That sounds like my idiot of a brother. He's always been a pain in the ass. I figured nothing would ever change that."

Suki smiles. "We love who we love, don't we?"

Katara nods, and the two of them sink into a companionable silence. After a moment, Suki places her hand on Katara's, eyes warm and gentle. "Hey," she murmurs. "You know you don't need to have a child with Zuko to know how much he loves you."

Katara sighs. "No I know," she replies. "I just don't want him missing out. It's not that I don't want to have children, I do, it's just not something I ever planned to do up until this point."

Suki smiles. "Knowing Zuko," she chides. "He'll wait until the end of time if that's what it takes," she murmurs. "And even then, he'd go beyond that if that would make you happy. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Katara. Zuko loves you, and a child will not determine whether that love for you dies." She laughs. "Honestly, I've never seen anyone love you the way Zuko does."

Katara sighs, and a little part of her is soothed from the sureness in Suki's tone. But as she sits there, watching the water ebb and flow in the pond, she can't help but wonder if she's missing something.

~0~

It's only later that night, after she lies, sweaty and sated, on Zuko's chest, does she bring up the topic of parenthood. "Do you want children?" She asks, and is rewarded with a choked gasp. She laughs, rolling away from Zuko, and meets his wide gaze, face red and mouth slack with surprise.

"Wow," he says, and pulls his hair away from his neck, tying it back. Katara follows the movementx the way his hair falls over his shoulders, the callouses on his knuckles, the wry grin on his lips. "What brought this on?" 

She shrugs, sitting up and pulling her hair over her shoulder. Zuko sits, wrapping his wiry arms around her, presses a kiss to her bare shoulder. "I was talking with Suki earlier," she begins. "And while I know that you and I have always beat to the rhythm of our own drum, I can't help but think that maybe I'm depriving you of a life you deserve."

His eyes widen, and his arms tighten around her waist. "Hey," he says, shifting so he's facing her. He takes her chin and pulls it so she's looking into his eyes, concern pooling in his gaze. "Talk to me. What brought this on?"

 _A lot of things,_ she thinks, eyes wandering over Zuko's form. There's the starburst on his chest, a testament of their love. Her husband is not without his scars, but Katara doesn't think of them as ugly. Scars are a part of who Zuko is, just as much as the royal blood running through his veins. 

She sighs. "It just struck me, now that Suki is so close to term, that maybe you and I should be working on solidifying our own. Bao's argument weighs heavily on my consciousness. It's clear that some people don't favor me, I can't change that. And I don't care what they think about me, but I don't want the people to lose faith in you. If I can give you a child, that can solidify the people's support for you, and maybe the nobles who still don't like me will relent once you have an heir."

Zuko sighs, but the furrow in his brow suggests he's listening carefully to her case. He's quiet, and she turns, pulling the blankets up carefully, wrapping the heavy quilt around her shoulders, and watches the way his lips pout, how his shoulders tense, and how he runs his hand through the long curtain of raven silk on his head.

"Katara," he murmurs, and takes her hands pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Oh, my love."

She closes her eyes, and she leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Zuko, I-"

"I would never make you do something unless you explicitly wanted to do," Zuko says suddenly, and she jerks in surprise. He leans in, clasping her hand, and presses their foreheads together. "Katara, my love, I didn't marry you to please anyone else. You're the one I fell in love with, the girl who I want by my side for the rest of my life. I don't need a child for you to prove yourself to me or the nobles, nor do I need a child in order to be closer to you. Children don't define love, Katara. I know that more than anything."

A broken family. An exiled mother, a cruel father, a broken sister. Zuko, more than anything, knows the pains of growing up without a parent to love and cherish him. 

But at the same time, she doesn't want that to be his only definition of family. She wants to change it, to show him that kids can have loving parents, doting siblings, a life full of enrichment and happiness, not scars and dark memories of the past.

Zuko is not Ozai. He is more a man than his father ever was. The father of their group, taking care of Aang and Toph, dueling with Sokka, and helping Katara with the chores. He never realized it, but Katara knows how much the gang relied on him to lead, how much he inspired them to keep going, to keep fighting. Zuko would make a wonderful father, loving and doting, and Katara would like to remind him of that. He's not his father. He's far more.

"You don't want a family?" She murmurs, and he grins, cupping her cheek.

"I have everything I could ever want, right here," he murmurs. "I have you and Aang, and Sokka and Suki and Toph. I have Uncle, and you have Hakoda and everyone in the South Pole. I have my family, Katara, right here, and I don't need children in order to show you how much I love you." 

She sighs. "I know, it's silly of me. But I just don't want to be depriving you of a child, especially when everyone we know-"

"Katara," he murmurs, and his eyes are filled with mirth. He cups her cheeks in his hand, peppers her face with kisses, and pulls her close. "You're not depriving me of anything, my love. You're all I need, nothing more. If we have kids, it'll be when you're ready, and when we both want them. We have all the time in the world."

She smiles, and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, Zuko," she murmurs, and he chuckles, holding her tight. They fall back under the sheets, Zuko keeping her held close to his heart, and Zuko tucks her under his chin.

"Remember," he says, and he rubs her back soothingly. "You and I are equals, and always will be. I won't do anything without speaking to you first, nor do anything that would concern you without your permission. I didn't marry you just to have some meek follower at my beck and call. You're my partner, and will always be."

She kisses his throat. "Promise?"

He chuckles, the low thrum of his laugh reverberating through his chest to sing through her soul. "Promise." 

~0~

She receives the summons a few days later, while she’s sparring with Aang in the training grounds. She pants, wiping the sweat from her face, and Aang slumps to the ground, chest heaving from the exertion. The serving girl who delivered the message is pale-faced, having witnessed the vast expenses of their combined bending skills, and stammers out the message for her and Aang to come to the throne room, then bows and scurries away as if her life depends on it.

“Huh,” Aang says, reaching for his robe and bending the sweat from his chest. Katara sighs, doing the same, and ties her tunic around her waist. 

“Spirits only know,” she muses, and he offers his arm. She takes it, and the two wander down the halls, bodies still humming from the fight. There's whitewater in Katara's blood, and when she fights, she feels it rise within her like a tsunami. 

“Your water octopus looks great, but needs some work,” Katara tells him as they make their way towards the throne room. 

Aang sighs. “Between you and Toph, I’ll never get a days’ rest,” he complains, but there’s a teasing glint in his eyes. “I saved the world and restored balance, can’t you guys cut me some slack?”

She laughs, yanking at his arm, and he yelps. “Never,” she grins. “You may be the Avatar, but you’ve got a lot to learn before you can call yourself a master, especially a master waterbender.”

He chuckles, and they stop before the door of the throne room. “And _you_ would know, Sifu Katara.”

She laughs, and pushes open the door to the throne room. She half expects to see Zuko pacing around, no doubt ready to panic over a trivial topic, but instead she finds the throne room packed. Aang coughs, straightening his shoulders, muttering about a _shower_ , because she sees Minister Fu and Minister Ling, and there’s Ambassador Shoto from the North, and Benjin from Gaoling and Shu from Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Suki and Toph hover by the throne, and Zuko sits, in full Firelord regalia, and she can see the glint of the crown in his hair from across the room.

"Oh my spirits," she whispers, clenching down on Aang's arm, making him hiss. "Did Zuko summon the entire council here? For what?"

"I don't know," Aang murmurs, eyes wide as he scans the room. "You're the one who married him."

“Avatar Aang, Master Katara,” Minister Ling says, rising to his feet. The rest of the congregation joins him, and Katara cautiously makes her way into the room. Aang squeezes her hand, meeting her confused gaze, then goes to join her family by their place at the base of the dais, while she rises to join her husband.

“Zuko,” she hisses, sinking down to join him. “What’s going on?”

He smiles, a brief spark of happiness streaking through his gaze, and he reaches for her hand, kissing her knuckles. “Ah,” he murmurs. “You look beautiful.”

She wraps the robe tighter around her, trying to smooth out her wrinkles. “Are you kidding?” she whisper-screams, trying to subtly get the knots out of her hair. “If I knew you were summoning the entire council, I would have at least changed. You know Aang and I were training. What the hell are you planning?”

His eyes sparkle with excitement. “Watch,” he whispers, then rises to his feet. The entire room quiets, and he regards the people gathered below him with cool eyes. Katara admires the smooth slope of his jaw, the set firmness in his eyes and that mane of black, black hair, the flame of his people glinting in the light.

"Ministers, Ambassadors," he says, nodding to each one. "Esteemed guests, I have gathered you all here today to discuss a new law that I will be enacting. As of today, by royal decree, I declare that my successor, if I do not have children, will be Firelady Katara of the Southern Water tribe."

Katara's jaw drops, as do the rest of the people gathered below. Sokka's jaw might have hit the floor if it were possible, and Aang looks like he got smacked in the head by one of Toph's boulders (which, upon further consideration, could actually be true). The ministers, as usual, let out gasps, some of outrage, but all of shock, and it is Minister Fu who steps forward.

"Firelord Zuko!" Fu declares. "Is that really wise? The lady Katara, as noble as she is, is not-"

"Firelady Katara is my partner," Zuko declares, raising a hand and silencing Fu with a look. "I married Katara not because of royal blood, nor for power, or glory, yet I will not deny that she has all of these qualities, for she does. _But,_ I married Firelady Katara because she is kind, and she is good, and always puts the welfare of me and the nation before her own. If we do not have children, I can think of no other person who could take care of this nation other than her. If something were to happen to me, the Firelady will become the Firelord, and rule in my stead."

Fu opens his mouth to argue, but Zuko shakes his head. "This is not up for discussion," he states firmly. "You are all under the illusion that the Firelady is second to the Firelord, that she is some subservient servant to her Lord. That has, and never will be, Katara's position. Katara is a Master waterbender, hero of the war, and my wife. She is my equal, my partner, in every way. We rule together, and if I were to die childless, she will take the throne, as it is her right. You are all dismissed."

The minister steps forward, but Ambassador Benjin steps forward, whispering in Fu's ear. Finally, the minister steps back with a bow, and they make their way out of the hall.

"Not you guys," Zuko says, gesturing to her family. They wait until the others have filed out of the throne room before Zuko takes Katara's hand, pulling her down from the dais, in a daze.

"Was that wise, Zuko?" Aang asks, frowning. "Not that I think Katara isn't your equal, or anything, nor am I denying that she has a right to rule, but don't you think she'll be facing the repercussions of your actions?"

Suki smacks him lightly on the arm. "Oh hush," she says. "Katara has been taking care of herself for a long time. She can handle a few musty guards."

Toph nods. "True," the earthbender says, tapping her foot. "Plus, I could tell that none of the ministers have any actual intent on harming Katara or Zuko. They're just angry. They're not killers."

Aang still looks doubtful, but he looks at Katara, and nods. Sokka, on the other hand, strides forward, and grabs Zuko by the collar. 

"Zuko," he snarls, and Zuko has the decency to look nervous. "I swear, if you've put my sister in any sort of harm's way-"

"That won't happen," Zuko says stiffly, eyes narrowed. "I swore to you and your father that I'd protect Katara with my life. That hasn't changed."

Sokka relents, hand relaxing it's crushing grip on Zuko's robes, and he takes a step back.

"Excuse me," Katara finally says, finding the words to speak. The others turn to look at her, emotions ranging on their faces from concern to excitement, and she sighs.

"I'd like a word with my husband, guys, if you don't mind," she murmurs. Sokka steps forward, mouth open as if to argue, but Suki grabs him by the arm.

"Come on, Sokka," she murmurs. "Let's give them some time to talk. I need to lay down anyway, and could use some help."

Katara has known Suki for a long time. Suki is a warrior first, helpless girl deadlast. It's a lie, a blatant one, and they all know it, but the Kyoshi warrior sends Katara a small smile, and Katara is grateful for the help.

Sokka is never one to deny his wife, either. He blinks, looking back and forth between his sister and love, and then sighs, grabbing Suki's hand. "Fine," he murmurs. "But find me later, okay?"

Katara nods, and Sokka leads her little family entourage out of the room, Toph leaving last. "For the record," she says, addressing Zuko as she walks away. "That was a pretty ballsy move you pulled back there, Firelord or no."

Zuko sighs. "Toph-"

"But that was pretty brilliant of you all the same," Toph interrupts, making Zuko start. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Well done, Sparky."

Zuko sighs, and Toph grants him a quick smile. She winks at Katara, her sightless eyes seeing nothing and everything at the exact same time. "Take care of him," she murmurs, and then she's gone, the slam of the door signaling her departure, and suddenly it's just Zuko and Katara.

It's quiet, the echo of the hall reverberating the silence so it vibrates through Katara's body. She looks at Zuko, finding him watching her with pride in his eyes, but he's tense, body trembling. She doesn't like nervousness as it sits on Zuko, it doesn't suit him.

"Why did you do that?" She asks quietly, stepping into his space and reaching for his hand. His body relaxes, immediately, and his hand finds its way to hers, fingers tracing gingerly across the scars over her knuckles.

He sighs. "What you said weighed heavily on me," he murmurs, and she flashes back to their discussion, those few precious nights ago. "I know you want the best for this country, and I know you think that having a child will solidify our claim to the throne. But don't you see? This solves it. We can choose whether or not we want children, and we don't need the support of the ministers to make that decision. And it shows them that you're not some side piece for me to flaunt around, but that you are my partner, and they'll give you the respect you deserve but have been deprived of for so long."

She groans, leaning her forehead into the hard comfort of his chest. "Zuko," she murmurs. "Don't you see? You've angered the ministers. They could turn the people against you. When we talked, I told you that that was the last thing I wanted. You need to solidify your claim, not give the people a reason to turn against you."

He smiles, and his hand rises to pull her close, burying his face in her hair. "Katara," he murmurs, in between chuckles, to her confusion. "I never worried about the peoples' faith in me, or you. Because they gave me no reason to. They love you, Katara."

She blinks. "You freed the people of a reign of terror, Katara," he says, and pulls away so he can look down at her. He's smiling, eyes like little crescent moons, and he cups her cheek with one calloused palm. "They know the girl I married, and they know the goodness in your heart. The only ones who still grumble are the few ministers in the court, but with my new law, they can't touch you. Not without facing the wrath of the royal court and myself. You're heir to the throne."

"I thought you said you'd never do anything without consulting me first," she says, and he swallows. Sheepish, he pulls back, one hand running through his hair in the way he does when he's nervous, and the hangdog grin he sends her is somewhat endearing.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "I know I said that, but I really didn't think when I made this royal decree. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and that I don't care what others think. To me, you're my world, but to the world, I wanted you to be seen as you are, my equal."

She sighs and he leans back in, eyes sincere, hands reverent. "What do you say, Katara?" He asks, voice low. "Help me better this country, the way you've always done."

She coughs. "No more decisions on your own," she says, poking him in the shoulder. "If I am to do this, we do this as a team. You said it yourself, we're equals. You're my partner, and I expect nothing less from you, okay?"

He blinks, once, twice, and then he laughs, deep and hearty. One would think that he were mocking her, but he opens his eyes, burning her with love and happiness, and pulls her back in.

"Of course," he murmurs. "Partners, always."

She smiles, and grabs his collar, yanking him down for a searing kiss. "I love you, Zuko," she murmurs against his lips. "Even if you do dumb things, even if you piss off half of your royal council. I love you, you stupid, wonderful, _loving_ idiot."

He grins. "And here I thought you married me for my good looks."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't pull away from his warm bulk. "Of all the people," she mutters, but grabs fondly at the lapels of his tunic. "Of all the people in the world, and the universe sticks me with you."

"You love me, though," he says. "And you'll always love me, right?"

She looks up at him, his warm gaze like sunlight fluttering across her skin. His hand, still resting on her cheek, caresses her soft skin, and she feels the heat of him pressing against her. With how close they are, no doubt he can feel the way her heart flutters under his touch, the way her breath quickens and how her eyes dilate. "Always," she murmurs, and he smiles, faint and soft, but filled with love all the same. 

Zuko is her partner in this world, a lifemate to share her secrets and truths, someone who she can rely on the most in the world. She knows that she can take care of herself, and Zuko could too, having been on his own before finding his way back home. He's already taken care of the nation, solidifying his rule and establishing peace all throughout. He could still be happy, without her, she muses. He could still have a good life.

But at the same time, she looks at her boy of fire, who loves her with all the passion of a thousand suns, and can't help but find disagreement with that notion. It doesn't sit well with her. Zuko? No matter what, she needs him, and he needs her. What was it Suki said? She won't let anyone have the honor of that job.

After all, they are partners.


End file.
